APH: A Certain Way
by TriatheFFwriter
Summary: I had this lying around and decided to fix it up, make it look all perdy, and post something here. When love comes knocking, should one answer? THAT is the indecisive mind of Prussia.


"I don't know about you.. But that's how I feel." Gilbert said, looking at himself in the mirror of the bathroom right across from his room.

He stopped for a moment and watched his reflection closely.

"I cannot possibly get any more awesome than this.." He said, smiling at himself in the mirror. He glanced down at his phone and noticed he was already a few minutes behind schedule. "Alright, this is it.." He quickly left his place in front of the mirror, hurried out of the bathroom and down the large staircase that led to the living room downstairs. Gilbert ran straight for the couch and jumped, impatiently waiting for a certain someone to knock on the door. Fifteen minuteslater, two knocks hit the door, and he immediately jumped off the couch as fast as lightning and went right for the door. When he opened the door, the bouncy Feliciano came running through the door and hugged his good friend at first sight. "I-I missed you, too..." Gil smiled when he was hugged by his sweet little friend.

"Actually, we need to talk about something very...serious." He pulled out of his embrace and looked at Feli with an unnecessarily stern look on his face.

Gil grabbed Feli's hand and slowly walked him over to the couch, sitting himself down and his friend right next to him.

"What's wrong..?" Feli said with a pout, suddenly getting worried Gilbert.

"W-Well... F-Feli.. I have something to say to you that I think you should know." Gil looked down at his hands and realized they shook uncontrollably. His face turned a bright scarlet colour as he struggled to look up and gazed into Feli's bright, sandy eyes. As soon as their eyes met, Gil felt nothing but absolute content and ease.

Although, he was fully aware that this confession could make or break their friendship the second the words came out of his mouth.

"What is it?" Feli smiled with reassurance towards his embarrassed friend, knowing that no matter what he had to say, nothing could possibly change their friendship.

That was just how Gil felt at that moment, staring into his eyes in such a manner that it caused his heart to melt.

He knew this was the right thing to do.

"I.. I have this feeling in my chest.. The feeling of butterflies scattering around, the feeling of absolute bliss & fear being injected into my very soul..." Gil's eyes wandered around the room and then slowly made their way back to Feli's questioning eyes.

"Oh..I think I know what you're trying to say.." Feli quietly responded, looking around the room a bit before landing back his suddenly quiet friend. Gil himself felt nervous, but knew the truth had to come out eventually.

"I feel the same way..." He said, surprising the crap out of him.

"Wh-What?" Gil stuttered.

"I-I love you, too..." Feli finally said.

"O-Oh.." Gil looked away and held his flushing face in pure embarrassment.

"Don't be like that.. I've know for a while..." Feli giggled as he held his shaky hands.

"You truly bring my heart to its knees..." He said quietly as he pulled his hands down from his face.

"I never imagined..it would be a mutual feeling." Gil gazed into those understanding eyes of his.

"But it is..." Feli touched his cheek and pressed his lips lightly against his newfound lover.

Gil's hands found their way up to the back of Feli's hair and slowly pulled him in closer. It was something he never thought he would be blessed with. This moment meant more than the world to him and he wanted it to last. His lips could barely take a breath for even a moment. That was how much he didn't want to this to end.

Feli couldn't help but smile as the two continued to kiss, taking in what they had been deprived of for so long.

The two felt that little spark between begin to light and the sweet kisses became a bit more intense.

Gil's hands began to wander down Feli's sides and he couldn't help himself much longer. He didn't seem to disagree with where his hands seemed to have wandered to.

In fact, he enjoyed it a bit more than he should have.

His hands flowed through Gil's hair, softly tugging at some points. While his tongue quickly slid past his lips for what seemed like a short moment and he pushed him over on the couch. This surprised Gil to completely, as he had never seen this side of Feli before. So controlling, yet so caring.

Feli landed on top of him as he was pushed over and knew he may have went a little far.

As soon as they paused for that one quick moment, their eyes had met and suddenly realized that what they had just experienced was a piece of love.

Feli smiled and laughed, his hand touching his lover's cheek. Gil smiled and embraced Feli without any form of hesitation like before.

Patience and love had a certain way of making things work.


End file.
